Happy Birthday to You
by Tracey4t
Summary: Dedicated to Twi-chick34 as a birthday present Kaoru reflects on how his life leading up to a very important moment for him and his family


DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM

Dedicated to Twi-chick34 as a birthday present

Info: A futuristic story of Kaoru and Twi-chick34's OCS Halina Kapule from The Hostess Club of Ouran High

Kaoru paced back and force at the foot of his marvel stair case waiting, getting more anxious the more with the more waiting he had to do.

"What is taking so long?" he said out loud as he kept pacing.

"Kaoru?" said a soft pleasant voice. Kaoru looked up at the top of the stairs to see his wife Halina standing at the top looking confused, "Are you okay?"

"There you are, I was waiting for you," Kaoru said with a smile.

* * *

 _*Flash Back*_

* * *

Kaoru hummed to himself happily as he looked through a fashion magazine looking at one of his girlfriend's newest Twi-Goth brand clothes. At least that's what she called her brand of gothic clothes line that she had come to develop herself with the help of her aunt. It certainly was more popular than any of the clothes lines her family had come up with. At the rate she was excelling with her line Kaoru could only assume that one of these days Haline would simply take over as CEO of the company all together. He knew either he or her aunt could help her achieve such a thing.

Kaoru was in such a fantasy over his girlfriend he barley heard the sound of a chair moving near him or feel the presence of someone else behind him.

"Are these Halina's newest designs?" Hikaru asked looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Indeed they are," said Kaoru, "Aren't they great?!"

"Yeah I got to admit they are," said Hikaru as he took the magazine to get a better look.

"Of course, my girl is amazing," said Kaoru.

"Your girl huh?" said Hikaru, "Is she really your girl though Kaoru."

"Of course she is, why wouldn't she be?" asked Kaoru turning in his chair to take a look at him.

"I'm just thinking, you guys have been together for a long time now. Are you ever going to really make her your actually girl? You know like say with a ring?" Hikaru asked holding up his hand and pointing to his ring finger.

"You think I should consider asking Halina to," Kaoru had to pause and gulp, "Marry me?"

"Kaoru,, you know I still don't like the idea of you dating Halina mostly because I hate having to see you suffer from dealing with her family," Hikaru said, "But I honestly think it's time you two sealed the deal. I would gladly call her my sister if you do."

"You would?" said Kaoru. He thought about it for a moment, "You uh want to go ring shopping perhaps?"

Hikaru smirked. "Let's go," he said grabbing his jacket."

* * *

Kaoru looked around at the different rings in the display case, pondering over just the right one. "Hmm, this is harder than I thought," he said tapping his mouth his finger, "None of these really seem to go with Halina"

"Maybe we should try another store, one that has more of a gothic feel to it," Hikaru suggested from another display case.

"Maybe," Kaoru said as he kept looking.

"What kind of a ring are you looking for exactly?" on of the sales clerks asked.

"Something that a girl that's into dark and mysterious things would like to wear," Kaoru tried to explain, "But also not stand out too much when we're in like say at a fancy social gathering or something."

"Hmm, I may have something in mind," said the clerk. She walked over to another display and opened it. She pulled out a box and carried over to Kaoru and opened to show a silver ring with a band in the design of a dragon with a pure white diamond in the middle.

"Wow, it's perfect!" Kaoru exclaimed admiring the piece of jewelry, "I'll take it!"

* * *

Two night later Kaoru called and Halina to meet him at the aquarium, where they had shared their first kiss and he first pledged his love to her. He stood at the dolphin tank looking at the big window into the pool that the dolphins were swimming around in.

"Kaoru," he suddenly heard the voice of his beloved call out. He turned and saw her standing at the stop of the stairs that lead to the viewing window. She was actually wearing a really fancy black dress with a simple red stripe that curved around the middle .

"Hi," Kaoru said as he came up to her, "You look great."

"Thanks, though I don't see why I had to dress up to come here of all places," said Halina.

Kaoru smirked at her, "I'll show you," he said taking her hand and leading her to the top part of the tank where you could see the dolphins swim around and occasionally poke their heads out of the water.

"Do you remember the first time we came here together?" Kaoru asked as he held Halian close.

"Yes, that was the first time you kissed me and asked me to be your girlfriend," Halina replided as she stood enjoying her boyfriends warmth.

"Yes, that's what make this place so special," said Kaoru, "And now I want to make even more special." He looked out towards the tank at the other end of the tank where a trainer stood. The trainer nodded and made a signaled and a dolphin popped its head out. The trainer handed it something and it managed to swim over to Kaoru and Halina with it in its mouth.

"Thank you," Kaoru said as he took the object from the creature. The dolphin squeaked in response.

"Kaoru is that?" Halines sputtered.

"Halina Kapule, will you marry me?" Kaoru asked as he got down on one knee and opened the box to show her the ring.

Halina gasped and turned bright red. "Oh my gosh," she said sounding embarrassed. Karou chuckled. It was good seeing the timid side of Halina once and a while. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Yes," she said, "Yes I will!" Kaoru quickly stood up and placed the ring on her finger. "It fits perfectly!" she said.

"Of course, you'd think I wouldn't do anything to help make this moment perfect for you?" Kaour said. He tilted Halina's chin and then kissed her with a passion.

 _*Now*_

"Sorry if we kept you waiting," Halian said as she made her ways down the stairs.

"No it's fine, I'm jsut nervous about today is all," Kaoru admitted.

"Oh Kaoru, don't be like that," said Halina. Kaoru smiled at her as he reached out and took her hand gently.

*Flash _Back*_

"Okay," Kaoru said as he adjusted his boutonniere on his tux jacket. He brushed himself off a few more times as he looked into the mirror. "Do I really look okay for hits?" he asked himself. He rubbed his hand over his hair. "Is that right?" he asked . Next he adjusted his tie. "Still looks crooked," he said.

Just then Hikaru walked in also wearing a tuxedo.

"Hikaru thank god you're here I'm a mess!" Kaoru said in a panic.

Hikaru came and stood next to his brother in the mirror. "Kaoru you look fine. You're probably just nervous," he assured his brother.

"You think?" Kaoru asked unsure as he tried to adjusted his tie again.

"Yes, now stop messing with your tie, you'll strangle yourself," said Hikaru slapping his brother's hand away from the tie.

"Well okay," said Kaoru, "I just want to know this day is going to be perfect for Halina! If anything goes wrong her family will never let her hear the end of it!"

"Why did you even invite them?" Hikaru asked.

"If I hadn't and they found out, they'd had never let it go!" said Kaoru.

"Hmm well, you could have at least sat them in the back," Hikaru said. He looked at his watch, "It's time, let's go."

"Are you sure I look okay?" Kaoru asked.

"You're fine let's go!" Hikaur said grabbing his brother by the shoulder, "If you don't come on I'll marry her!"

"Oh I don't think Ruki will like that," said Kaoru.

"Yeah well I'm sure she'd just find a way to get back at me for it," said Hikaru. The two brothers came out of their dressing room into a big white hallway with a red carpet in the middle. On each side of the carpet were dozens of different chairs with guests.

Both brothers came and stood next to a huge white stairs case as music started to play. The two looked up and saw Iris coming down the stairs whom Halina had selected out of all her friends to serve as her maid of honor. She had wanted to keep the wedding parry simple. Hikaru smiled politely and took her hand, leading her down the red carpet towards the other end. The music got even louder as the audience all stood up and Kaoru looked towards the stop of the stairs where Halina was stating to make her way down. She wore a dress with a long white skirt but with a black and white corset on the top and a black velvet jacket. On her head she had a black flower comb keeping her white vail in place. And in her hands she held bouqet of white and black roses. It really looked elegant. Kaoru stretched his hand up and the two walked down together passing their guest and ignoring the dirty looks coming from her side of the family.

The two came and stood in front of the preacher still smiling.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these joined in matrimony," he started off. Kaoru and Halina both stood and listened as best they could to the different readings and words the man kept saying until finally they came to the part they had been waiting for for the longest time.

"Will you tow please turn and face each other?" asked the preacher. Halina handed her bouqest to Iris before she and Kaoru each took each other's hands and squeezed them tight.

"Do you Kaoru Hitachiin take this woman from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," Kaoru said without hesitation as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"And do you Halina Kapule take this man from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health until death to you part?"

"Why part at death?" Halina heard her uncle mutter before her aunt shushed him.

"I do," Halina said happily as she too slipped the ring on to Kaoru's finger.

"Then by power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the preacher said happily. Kaoru put his hand on Halina's face and pulled her close, kissing her gently but full of love.

"Hey he didn't ask if any of us object!" one of Halina 's brothers suddenly shouted out. Halina and Kaoru stopped their kissing and looked towards her family.

"Oh please, did you honesty think we'd give you dumbasses that kind of opening?" Halina said as she gave her brother the middle finger. A few of the guests gasped while most laughed. Halina's parents, sister and brothers all seemed to slink down in their seats in embarrassment.

"You tell them Babe!" Kaoru said proudly.

"Well I am a Hitachiin now, figure I should start acting like one," said Halina.

"Damn straight and don't you forget it!" Kaoru said pulling her closer to him and kissing her all over again.

 _*Precent*_

"Is she ready to go?" Kaoru asked looked back up the stairs anxious.

"She was close to it when I checked in on her," said Halina also looking up the stairs.

"I still can't believe this is happening, I can't believe she's doing that," Kaoru said as he kept looking up the stairs.

"I know I kind of feel the same," Halina said. She smiled a little though.

*Flash _Back*_

Kaoru sighed annoyed as he pulled up to his home He hated coming home late from work. Mostly because he hated when didn't get to have his alone time with Halina. He wonder if she had gone to bed early as he came into the house and looked around.

"Halina?" he called out.

"Oh hello sir," said a maid walking past, "If you're looking for your wife, she's in the dinging room."

"Oh good, she's still up," Koaru said as he walked to the dinging room. As he opened the door he found it really dark. The only light seemed to be near the table where Halian sat. Kaoru walked over to her and softy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi," he said as he kissed her cheek and neck. Then he noticed she looked upset about something. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I was just pondering something," Halian said softly.

"Pondering what?" Kaoru asked.

"Sit down," Halina said. Kaour took a seat next to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked slightly worried.

"No, it's not that," Halina said. She looked Kaoru straight in the eye. "Kaoru, I'm pregnant."

Kaoru was quiet for a long time. "You're what?" he asked finally.

"I'm pregnate, I just found out today. I've been having a gut feeling about this for a while but now I know forsure. I'm going to have a baby," Halina said.

"Well, this is good," Kaoru said, "This is really good! I kind of think it's about time we maybe consider having a baby! We're going to have a family now right?"

"Yeah I know all that. But it's just still kind of shocking and scary. Will I even be able to handle the birth itself and the aftermath?" Halina asked.

"Halina, I promise you here and now, I will do everything to make sure this pregnancy and the aftermath with the baby itself will be just fine" Kaoru swore taking Halina's hand.

"Oh Kaoru thank you," said Halina as she hugged him, "I feel a lot better about having little Amber now."

"Wait, who's Amber?" Kaoru asked as he pulled away from Halina gently.

Halina blushed bright red. "Well when I was a kid in Hawaii, I'd often hear about girls named Amber and I always thought it was such a cute name, even if was so common according to my parents."

"So they'd probably flip if we named our daughter that, assuming it is a girl huh?" Kaoru said with a smirk, "Amber, "Amber," he said started to repeat over and over again. "Yeah, I like it, even if it doesn't also piss off your parents. I think if nine months if we have a girl, Amber's going to be at the top of the list for her names."

"Oh Kaoru, thank you!" Halina said as she hugged him again, "I suddenly don't feel so anxious about this!"

"It's like I said I'll do anything to make this go good for you," said Kaoru as he held her close.

Kaoru was true to his word. He took care of every care Halina had in regards to the baby and even sometimes helping her with her work over his. Amber seemed to be on cloud 9 with the pregnancy.

 _*Present*_

"Is it too late to cancel this?" Kaoru asked.

"You could but then she'd never forgive you," said Halina.

Kaoru sighed, "Yeah liked I'd want that."

*Flash _back*_

"Kaoru, I'm having another one!" Halina said as she gripped Kaoru's hand tight.

"Shh, it's fine, it's normal!You're doing fine," Kaoru assured his wife.

"She's doing just fine," said a doctor as she examined Halina, "Alright Halina are you ready to begin?"

"No, but I guess I have no choice huh?" Halina said as she moved a little. She squeezed her eyes and Kaoru's hand tight as she finally started pushing. She screamed and cried during the whole thing. tears coming down her face. Kaoru stayed by her side wiping away the tears and sweat as best she could.

"Alright, here we come, here we come," the doctor said as Halina gave one more push. "Oh here she is here she is, congratulations you two, you have yourself a beautiful baby girl!"

"It's a girl!" Kaoru said happily kissing Halian's neck, "Halina it's a girl!"

"I know, I heard," Hailina said softly with a smile.

Both Kaoru and Halina gazed down at their beautiful baby in Halina's hands as she slept.

"Look at her, she beautiful!" Kaoru kept praising, "And I think Amber going to go prefect with her hair don't you think?"

"Yeah Amber fits her red hair perfectly. I'm really happy she has her daddy's red hair. She looks prettier with it," said Halina.

"You say so, considering everything else that makes her pretty comes from her mother," said Kaoru as she stroke her cheek, "She is definitely our kid isn't she?"

"I'm sure we can get the DNA to prove it," Halian joked.

"Did you hear that Amber? Your mommy made a funny! She's learning the Hitachiin family ways more and more," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," Halina said cheerfully.

"I can't wait until she's older and more playful," Kaoru said.

"Oh I can only imagine what kind of playful things you'll teach her," said Halina.

* * *

"Whee" Kaoru shouted as he tossed Amber up in the air. Amber giggled as she flew down back into her father's arms. "Want to go again?"

"Yeah!" Amber said. Kaoru giggled and tossed her up again.

"Whee!" he shouted again. Amber giggled again as she flew up and came into her father's arms safely.

"I don't know why it makes me feel nervous when you toss her around like that," Halina said walking into the room.

"I won't drop her. I never had and I never will," Kaoru assured her.

"My family is here," Halina said softly.

"Are they? Great," said Kaoru as he held Amber close.

"Don't be too thrilled now Kaoru," said Halian's father and he and her mother and siblings all came into the room. He noticed her sister sneering at towards Amber.

"You got a problem there?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh no, I was just wondering if that girl of yours has learn anything new. I was just worried about her IQ considering who her mother is," the woman replied.

"Oh she learn something new actually," Kaoru, "Want to see? Amber remember that new saying you learned about your mommy's family."

"You stupid people can't admit Mommy's better than all of you," Amber said in a cute little voice.

All of the family dropped their jaws.

"You let your husband teach your daughter that?" Halian's sister asked.

"No," said Halina, "I taught her that."

"What?" said her family.

"Well actually she kind of figured that out of herself," Kaoru added.

"Why do we put up with these people?" one of Halina's brothers asked.

"Because she's your boss," said Kaoru.

 _*Precent*_

Kaoru and and Halian both looked up and saw Amber finally coming down the stairs with a smile.

"I'm ready," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to go to this thing? It's not too late to change your mind," said Kaoru.

"Dad it's just a Weird Al concert," said Amber.

"It's not just that! Kaoru insisted. "This concert is a birthday present and if you have your birthday that means you're actually turning," he paused, "18."

Amber patted his face, "Oh Dad don't worry, I'm still your daughter after all," she said. She gave her a kiss too. I got to go or else be late.

"Don't be out too late," said Halina.

"And no drugs!" said Kaoru.

"Dad!" Amber called back before she left the house.

Kaoru sighed and suddenly felt a hand along his waist.

"She'll be fine," said Halina assured him, "Besides this gives us a chance to be lone for a change."

"Yeah you're right," said Kaoru. "I hope she does have a good birthday."

"I'm sure she will, she's our girl after all," said Halina.


End file.
